Dreams become reality
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. When their families go on a vacation, they are forced to share a room.


The Bolton family and the Montez family were close friends. They did a lot of things together. They even threw joint parties and had dinner at each other's house almost once a week. When a holiday came by, they usually planned it together 14-year-old Stella Montez and Dylan Bolton were best friends. However, 18-year-old Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez could not stand each other. They went to the same school and they usually ignored each other. They did try to get along for their parents sake but, it did not work out for them. Finally, their parents and their siblings got tired of trying to make them patch things up, so they let them be.

One Christmas holiday, the two families went to Hawaii together. They had booked four rooms. However, when they got to their hotel, it seemed like there had been a slight mix up. The hotel had reserved only three rooms and there were no other rooms available. They gathered in one of the rooms to decide what to do.

"We can share one room," Maria Montez offered. "And, you can have the two rooms."

"Well, that's not exactly fair," Julie Bolton said. "It'll be really crowded for you."

"We'll manage," Maria said. "I think it will be more crowded with two boys than two girls."

"How about all the kids take one room?" Jack Bolton suggested.

"I'm not a kid!" Troy said.

"You sure act like one," Gabriella snapped who was standing next to him.

"Was I talking to you?" Troy asked

"Stop it, you two," Greg Montez said.

"She started it," Troy said.

"Troy," Jack said, warningly.

"Why not let me have the room?" Troy asked. "I'll stay out of your way and you won't have to hear us arguing."

"That idea is not a bad one," Greg said. "I would really like to have peaceful holiday without having to hear you two argue."

"So, it's settled then?" Maria asked.

"Wait a second," Gabriella said. "Why does he get his own room? Why can't I have my own room?"

"Okay, you know what," Jack said, standing up and walking over to Gabriella and Troy. "Both of you will stay in the extra room. Stella will stay with Maria and Greg and Dylan will stay with us and you two will remember that each of our rooms are on either side of your room and that we do not want to hear you two arguing. By the end of this fortnight, you two _will_ learn to get along. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Troy and Gabriella said.

"Well, then, that's settled," Greg said. "We'll all go and freshen up and meet for dinner in two hours."

"Can Dylan and I go and explore the hotel?" Stella asked.

"If Troy and Gabriella will go with you, then it's alright," Maria answered.

"Troy, can we go?" Dylan asked.

"Fine with me," Troy said.

"Sure," Gabriella replied when the two kids looked at her expectantly. "I'll meet you guys in ten minutes."

"Why can't we go now?" Dylan asked.

"Because, I want to change into something more comfortable," Gabriella said. She did not want to go around the hotel in her long jeans when everyone else was wearing shorts.

"Girls," Troy muttered rolling his eyes.

"Troy, it would do you good for you to change out of that shirt, too," Julie said. "That is a brand new shirt."

"Fine," Troy said.

Troy grabbed his duffle bag and Gabriella's duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Being nice," Troy said. "And, it would be nice to hear a thank you."

"Thanks," Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she followed Troy to their room.

"There's only one bed," Gabriella said looking at the huge bed in the room.

"Take it," Troy sighed.

"Where will you sleep?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll manage," Troy shrugged.

Gabriella opened her bag and pulled out a red tank top and a pair of white shorts which covered half of her thighs. She walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. When she came out, Troy was wearing his only a pair of white shorts. He was staring out of the window towards the ocean.

"You ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

Troy spun around. He had not heard her come back into the room. He stared at her. She was beautiful and he was surprised he had not noticed before.

"Yeah," he answered grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. "You look nice."

"Um…thanks," Gabriella said. "I'll get Stella."

"I'll get Dylan," Troy said.

The four went down to the lobby again.

"Why did you guys do that for?" Stella asked.

"What did we do?" Gabriella asked.

"You're dressed in the same colour," Dylan said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and then at themselves. Troy had unknowingly grabbed a red shirt and pulled it on.

"Do you want to go and change?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Nah, it's okay," she shrugged.

"There's supposed to be pool party," Dylan said. "Can we go?"

"Why not?" Troy said.

They headed towards the poolside and as they got nearer they could hear the sound of the music and laughter.

"Hey, you two, stay out of trouble," Troy said to Dylan and Stella.

"And, keep your cell phones on," Gabriella said. "We'll call when it's time to go back so meet us at the refreshment table, okay?"

Both of them nodded and ran towards some kids their own age who were playing some games.

"I'll see you in a bit," Troy told Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked away.

Gabriella watched as he walked towards a blonde girl and rolled her eyes as he led her towards a crowd of people who were dancing. She walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a drink. She was about to take a sip when a blonde boy came over to her.

"I saw you walk in with that guy and two kids," he said. "I'm assuming that the kids are your siblings and the guy is your boyfriend."

"You're almost right," Gabriella replied placing the drink on the table again. "The girl was my sister, but, the guy's not my boyfriend. If he was, he wouldn't be dancing with a random girl. He'd be dancing with me, so, it's safe to say, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Then, he'd have nothing to say if I asked you to dance," the guy said taking her hand and leading her towards the crowd. "My name's Robert."

"Gabriella," Gabriella said.

The two danced in time for the music. Troy and the blonde girl were not too far away. Troy had a clear view of Gabriella. Robert's hand went to her waist and began moving lower.

"Hey, stop it," Gabriella said pushing his hand away.

"Come on, baby," Robert said. "You'll like it."

He placed his hands forcefully on her lower waist. Troy frowned.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde girl asked.

Troy did not say anything. He watched as Gabriella tried to push his hand away. He strode towards them and tapped on Robert's shoulder.

"Dude, I don't think she wants to dance," he said.

"I think she does," Robert said.

"No, you really should leave her alone," Troy said, calmly.

"You're really starting to piss me off, now," Robert said.

Robert threw his hand towards Troy's face, but, he dodged it easily.

"Call Dylan and Stella," he said to Gabriella as he dodged another punch. He glanced at Robert. "You keep throwing punches like that and all you're going to get is open air."

"Troy, let's go," Gabriella said.

Troy looked and saw that Stella and Dylan were there. He glared at Robert.

"Listen to me, buddy," he said, lowering his voice. "You're going to stay away from her, alright? Or else, you'd know that when I aim and punch at something, I can hit what I aim. Unlike you, I don't throw punches in the air."

With that, Troy walked towards Gabriella who was now with Stella and Dylan. Stella and Dylan walked in front of them as they walked away from the poolside area.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, softly, so that only Troy could hear.

Troy looked at her and saw that she was really upset. He gave her a quick, one-armed hug.

"It's okay," he said. "It happens."

"Can we keep this between us?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Troy said.

"And, thank you," Gabriella said.

"No problem," Troy smiled.

* * *

A week passed by. Neither Troy nor Gabriella mentioned what happened at the pool party. Gabriella was more careful and Troy grew really protective of Gabriella. They argued a lot less, but, they were not good friends, either. However, Troy had started to realize that Gabriella was not as bad as he thought she was.

One evening, right after dinner, Troy and Gabriella headed up to their room. They were both going to go to sleep as they were tired after a long day of surfing. Gabriella took a shower and stepped out into the room in a towel. Troy, who was lying on the bed, glanced up when he heard the door shut. He got up and walked over to her.

"Can I try something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Troy leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to know what it was going to be like."

With that, he went back to the bed and lay down.

"Call me when you're going to sleep," he said. "I'll get off."

"Okay," Gabriella said softly as she touched her lips which were tingling after Troy's kiss.

Troy fell asleep within seconds. Gabriella put on her pajamas and got into bed. Troy felt her get onto the bed and rolled over. He fell to the ground with the pillow. Gabriella giggled. Troy did not open his eyes. He just slept.

_Gabriella could feel herself getting wetter as Troy kissed her neck. He was in his boxers and Gabriella was fully naked. She could feel his erection poking into her leg through his boxers. He started sucking on one of her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. He pushed a finger into her and she gasped in pleasure._

"_More," she moaned and Troy pushed another finger in._

_Troy moved his fingers in and out of her. Gabriella shuddered as her orgasm grew closer._

"_Troy!" she shrieked as she came._

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed jumping up from the floor.

Troy switched on the light. Gabriella was sitting up on the bed by then. Her eyes were wide and she was not moving.

"Brie?" Troy asked softly. "Are you okay? You screamed my name."

Gabriella did not say anything. She was surprised at the new nickname she had got and also was too surprised to say anything.

"Brie, are you okay?" he asked, again. "Did you have a dream about me or something?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Did I do anything bad?" he asked and she shook her head. "So, it was a good dream then?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean, then?" Troy asked. Then, it hit him. "You had a wet dream?"

Gabriella looked at him.

"You did!" Troy exclaimed. "You had a wet dream about me! That's hot! What was it like?'

"Um…" Gabriella's voice trailed away, blushing as she remembered the dream.

"Come on, tell me," Troy said.

"Okay, fine," Gabriella said. "You were in your boxers and I was naked and well…things happened."

"Was I good?" he asked eagerly, grinning. "Did you like me?"

"Yes, to both," Gabriella said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

"I can make it real for you," Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Your dream," Troy said. "I can make it real."

"But, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I want to," Troy said. "If you tell me what happened in your dream, I'm pretty sure we can make it reality."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide as Troy kissed. Then, she closed them and kissed back. Clothes flew everywhere. Gabriella was soon naked and Troy was in his boxers. He was lying above her.

"You are so beautiful," he said, softly, tracing her lips. "So, what did I do?"

Gabriella pushed his head towards her breasts. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Gabriella moaned in pleasure.

"You had your fingers in me," she said, softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Troy looked up at her. He kissed her and then, he continued to suck on her breasts. He reached down and stuck his finger through Gabriella's wet opening. He heard her gasp in surprise. He added another finger and started moving his fingers in and out. Gabriella felt her climax nearing and moaned.

"Troy," she shrieked as she came onto his fingers.

Troy kissed her quickly to silence her.

"Brie," he said breaking their kiss. "Our parents are on either side of us, remember?"

"That kind of went out of my mind when you started kissing me," Gabriella said, sheepishly.

Troy grinned. He kissed her again. Suddenly, he pulled back and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "How big was I in your dream?"

"I didn't see," Gabriella said. "But, it felt big."

Troy smirked.

"Do you think your dream was right?" he grinned.

Gabriella looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw the huge tent that was forming in his boxers.

"Definitely," she said.

She pulled his head towards her and kissed him fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that his cock was touching her opening. She pushed him so that he was lying on his back and she was on top. She rubbed her opening on his cock through his boxers. Troy groaned.

"You're killing me, Brie," he said.

"Wait," Gabriella said. "I want to know whether you had any wet dreams about me."

Troy raised an eyebrow. He flipped her over and pulled off his boxers. With one quick move he was positioned in front of her. He entered her slowly.

"How much do you want?" he asked, afraid of hurting her.

"All of it," Gabriella whispered and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as deep as he could go.

"I dreamt once that you woke me up with a blow job," he said pulling out and thrusting into her suddenly.

Gabriella gasped in pleasure. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Slow down, Troy," she said. "I haven't got used to how big you are."

"Sorry," Troy said, sheepishly.

"I like it," Gabriella said and kissed him. "Was that it about your dreams?"

"You gave me a striptease once, too," Troy grinned. "And, might I add, you were way sexy."

Gabriella giggled. Troy started moving in and out of her, increasing his pace as he went. He felt her tighten around his cock and kissed her quickly so that she would not scream. Gabriella came and Troy felt her cum around his cock. He continued to thrust in and out of her until he came. He fell against her panting after a heavy orgasm. He pulled out of her and lay back on the bed. He covered their bodies with a sheet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess your dream is now reality, Brie," he smiled kissing the top of her head.

"We can make yours a reality, too," Gabriella said. "What was I wearing in the striptease?"

"Some really sexy black lingerie," Troy answered. "It was very lacy."

"I might not have the same one," Gabriella said. "But, I got one pretty close to your description."

Gabriella got out of bed. She went to her bag and searched for the lingerie set and hurried to the bathroom. She stepped out and walked slowly over to the bed. She turned around, slowly and undid the strap of her bra. She slid them down her shoulders slowly and took it off. She tossed it back and Troy caught it with his catching skills. Gabriella turned with her nipples covered by her hands. She removed them and Troy felt his cock hardening. Gabriella slipped her fingers through the sides of her panties and pulled them down, slowly. She tossed it at Troy, too and he caught it too. She walked over to the bed slowly and got in.

"I'm not a stripper," she apologized. "So, I know that was short and I'm sorry."

"You were amazing," Troy said kissing her.

Gabriella reached under the sheets and wrapped her fingers around Troy's erection. She began pumping it and soon, he came. He lay breathless for a few minutes and then wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"This may come as a surprise, but, I love you, Brie," he said, softly.

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella replied.

Troy kissed her gently and the two of them dozed off.

In the middle of the night, Troy woke up when he felt something warm and wet cover his cock. He looked and saw Gabriella sucking on his cock.

"Brie," he chuckled.

Gabriella sucked on his cock. She played with his balls and ran her tongue around the tip of his cock. Troy's breath began to shorten and he started panting. She kept on going until Troy's cum filled her mouth.

"Amazing," Troy grinned. "You're amazing."

"Now, even your dreams are reality," she said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Troy fell asleep, too.

The next morning, the two woke up when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Troy!" Jack called. "Are you up, yet? Gabriella?"

"Almost up, dad," Troy said, sitting up on the bed suddenly.

Gabriella sat up, too. They both got up. Troy pulled on his boxers and shorts as Gabriella gathered all her clothes and the lingerie. She rushed to the bathroom and Troy opened the door rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's up, dad?" he asked.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes," Jack said. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Bathroom," Troy answered. "I'm making use of the few minutes I get the bed for."

Jack chuckled, "At least you're getting along."

Troy nodded. He shut the door when Jack left. Immediately, he walked towards the bed and fell back onto it. Gabriella walked out in a towel after a quick shower a few minutes later.

"Morning," Troy grinned.

"Morning," Gabriella smiled back.

Troy hurried into the bathroom and took a quick shower, too. When he came out, with a towel wrapped around his waist, Gabriella was already dressed in another pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. Troy grabbed a blue shirt and his white shorts and got dressed quickly.

"Let's go," Troy said.

"You aren't even combing your hair?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, I like it this way," Troy said running his fingers through his hair.

Gabriella laughed and got up from the bed. She walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we should say 'Good morning' properly, first," she said.

Troy kissed her gently and Gabriella responded by rubbing her tongue against his lips begging for entrance. There was a sharp knock on their door and they jumped apart.

"We're ready," Troy said opening the door to find Maria there.

"Good," Maria said. "Let's hurry, then. We can plan the day over breakfast."

"Got the keys?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed the keys and locked the door. They followed Maria and their parents to the dining hall. Stella and Dylan were already there. Troy and Gabriella got into line behind them at the buffet. The four went and sat down at a large table.

"You two had sex last night, didn't you?" Dylan said just as Gabriella took a sip from her orange juice.

Gabriella choked and started coughing. Troy hit her back gently.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"So, answer the question or we might have to continue this when our parents are here," Stella said.

"Why would you say that?" Gabriella asked.

"We were texting each other after our parents had gone to sleep and we heard you screaming Troy's name," Dylan answered.

"Should we tell our parents about this?" Stella asked, sneakily.

"Should we tell our parents that you two are texting each other when you're supposed to be asleep?" Troy asked.

"They'll probably take your cell phones away and you'll become the biggest dorks in your school," Gabriella smiled.

"Fine, we won't tell," Dylan said. "But, you did have sex, didn't you?"

"See, little brother," Troy said. "That's for us to know and for you two to wonder about."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Greg asked as the four parents joined them.

"Nothing," all four answered together.

"Hey, Gabriella," Julie said. "You're good in English, right? Can you please give me a nice line about keeping faith in your dreams?"

"Sure," Gabriella said. "What is it for?"

"For the article I'm writing," Julie answered. She was a reporter for the local newspaper. "I have to email it to the editor today."

"Okay, how about this?" Gabriella said. "Keep faith in your dreams, because in the end, dreams just might become reality."

It was Troy's turn to choke on his drink and Dylan thumped on his back.

"Nice one," Troy told Gabriella.

"Thanks," she grinned.

Troy and Gabriella knew that Gabriella was right. Dreams did become reality.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think=)**


End file.
